


That's a Cool Face, Wanna Date?

by HarmoniousDestruction (orphan_account)



Series: OiSuga Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barista!Suga - Freeform, Fashiondisaster!Oikawa, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HarmoniousDestruction
Summary: Day 1: Ugly Sweaters. (With a side of coffee shop AU)





	

It was a cold morning in early november that Suga found his new muse. Or rather, it found him. And it came in the form of a tall man with hair the color of milk chocolate, and eyes just a shade or two lighter.

But, as handsome as Suga thought this man was, what caught his eye most was what had to have been, without a doubt, the most outrageously hideous sweater he had ever seen in his life; an ugly thing with ‘All I Want for Christmas is UFO’ stitched across it and a number of little aliens scattered here and there.

It took every ounce of self control Suga had to not gawk or laugh, especially as the man got closer and closer, eventually stopping just on the other side of the counter where he flashed a smile and greeted, “Hello!”

Suga blinked. He was not prepared for how attractive this man would be up close, which was unfairly attractive, in his opinion. But then he remembered his job and said, “Hello, can I help you?”

The man didn’t seem to notice how awkward Suga was as he hummed, eyes looking over the chalkboard behind the counter.

“One hot chocolate, please,” he said, and Suga couldn’t help thinking that was cute; everything about this man was just adorable, from his wide smile to his warm eyes, and even that horrendous sweater which was almost endearing on him.

“One hot chocolate, right away. Can I get a name for it?” Suga asked, taking a cup and preparing his marker over it.

“Oikawa.”

Before Suga could stop himself, he said, “That’s a nice name.” Then the words sank in and he looked up, but he wasn’t met by the shocked, or even disgusted, expression he was expecting, rather something amused in its nature.

The man, Oikawa, laughed, “You think so? I suppose it isn’t bad, but,” Oikawa paused, staring at Suga with, what could only be called, bedroom eyes, before continuing, “I’m sure yours is nicer.”

Suga inhaled sharply, then exclaimed, “I’ll go make your hot chocolate now!” And as he hurried away, Suga was sure all the blood in his body had rushed to his face.

The entire time Suga spent preparing Oikawa’s drink, he felt like he was going to explode. He replayed their encounter over and over, trying to find some other explanation for the way Oikawa had looked at him other than that he was flirting. But that’s exactly what he was doing, wasn’t it.

Setting the cup down, Suga called, “Oikawa!” And then he quickly hid behind the counter and listened as footsteps drew closer; he silently chided himself for acting like a lovestruck teenager.

Once the footsteps started to fade, he peered over the counter and saw Oikawa walk out of the shop. But then, just on the other side of the storefront window, he froze, staring down at his cup, and Suga subconsciously held his breath, waiting for a reaction.

Then Oikawa looks back into the shop, his eyes meeting Suga’s before he has time to duck back down, smiling before he flashes a peace sign and disappears.

Later that week, when Suga sees Oikawa, walking towards him with a big grin on his face and wearing another monstrosity of a sweater, he decides that writing his name and phone number on Oikawa’s cup was the best idea he’s ever had.


End file.
